


You're Number One Fan

by MsJoyMaeda



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: WHERE ARE THE IN-SHOW CHAT FANS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJoyMaeda/pseuds/MsJoyMaeda
Summary: Chat finds out he has a fan among Ladybug's many.





	You're Number One Fan

**Author's Note:**

> I typed and posted this from my phone.
> 
> Formatting may be a bit weird, but I wanted to write something short and sweet before bed. Hope you like it still!

They weren't quite expecting this crowd.

Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated the latest sentimonster in the public park. What followed soon after was a large group of joyful kids approaching them. Most of them immediately paid all of their attention to Ladybug; Chat says it doesn't bother him, but silently he is a bit upset.

He doesn't let it display on his face, though, and he keeps a bit of distance from Ladybug so that he's not in anyone's personal space.

"Chat Noir!"

Disbelief in his eyes, the hero turned in the direction of his name being called.

Standing only a few paces in front of him was a sweet little girl.

"Well, hey there," He started, kneeling down to her level. "Do you have something for Ladybug?"

The girl shook her head 'no' as she handed him a piece of paper. The paper was a drawing of just him holding his baton. 

"I drew you today!" The child began to explain. "My teacher asked the entire class to draw what person inspires them most. Everyone else drew their parents or Ladybug. But I decided to draw you because you inspire me that much!"

It took Chat a few moments to register what was happening.

He has a fan… Chat Noir has a fan!

"Thank you so much," he finally said, the girl squealing with happiness.

"You can keep it!" She yelled before sprinting back to her mother, all the while saying, "Chat Noir liked my drawing! Chat Noir liked my drawing!"

Ladybug then waved goodbye to all the excited little children with Chat Noir standing behind her.

"My lady," came Chat's voice.

As she gazed back, Chat held up the drawing in front of him, his eyes filling up with elated tears.

"I have a faaaan!"

Ladybug chuckled, yet a genuine smile graced her lips. "Don't get  _ too  _ sappy on me, kitty," she commented, reaching out with her thumb and wiping away his tears.

Chat held the drawing to his chest. "I'm keeping this forever and ever. I have a fan!"

Another small chuckle.

"Silly kitty."


End file.
